


just as you cry for slaughter

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Coranda Tarron; Fialkov Tarron; Archie; and the Pink Haired Girl are all mentioned, Everyone's been aged up by about a year, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Title from an Arcade Fire Song, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: This was Douxie's last Reaping; next year he and Nimue would be safe to watch from the sidelines.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	just as you cry for slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the fic but I was inspired by [this prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/73574366771/person-as-name-is-called-at-the-reapings-to-fight)

They reaped the girls first.

Aja Tarron was chosen as the tribute for District 3. She was a couple months younger than Douxie, just young enough that she was in the grade below him in school.

Douxie was just glad it wasn’t Nimue. They were eighteen; this was their last Reaping and then they would be safe from getting killed by other kids on live television. They’d just have to watch.

“Krel Tarron,” Kubritz said. One side of her lip quirked upwards; she seemed like she was _happy_ that siblings got picked. And why wouldn’t she? Kubritz had been reaping for the past eight years and she hadn’t shown remorse when she sent a _twelve year old_ to his death. She was a monster sent by the Capitol.

Douxie glanced behind himself. Aja and Krel’s parents looked ready to fight or faint or maybe both.

If Douxie had been reaped, he knew Nimue would miss him, maybe some of the boys from school as well. He didn’t have parents who would miss him.

Krel started walking to the platform his sister stood upon, a little slowly, as if in a trance. Douxie pushed past him.

He had already made arrangements for Archie, just in case.

“I volunteer!”


End file.
